Terminated. Mullinix, K.P. and Goldberger, R.F.: Specific Transcription of Vitellogenin and Albumin RNA in Chromatin from the Livers of Normal and Estrogen-Treated Roosters. In Delzio, G. and Brachet, J. (Eds.): Steroids and Their Mechanisms of Action in Non-Mammalian Vertebrates. New York, Raven Press, 1980, pp. 161-170.